


Telekinetic Terror

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip's friends have to rescue him from a mysterious alien, who has him trapped 50 feet up in the air on board a derelict space station. (04/08/2004)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

It had been three days since that god-awful skirmish with yet another hostile alien ship, which had nearly finished them off. If it hadn't had been for Captain Archer's quick thinking, Malcolm's keen eye and sharp trigger finger and Trip's skilful repair work, Enterprise's mission would have come to a short and untimely end. All thought as to what had provoked the attack were put aside as Trip quickly set up a repair schedule to get damaged systems back on line as soon as possible, weapons and sensors being a top priority, in case whoever had attacked them decided upon a repeat performance.

Finally normality was slowly returning, with repair work well underway. God he was shattered, aching in places where he didn't even think muscles existed. All Trip wanted to do was throw himself onto his bed and sleep. Who cares that he was dirty and smelly from crawling through all those Jeffries tubes, realigning what it seemed at the time to be just about every broken conduit, burnt fuse and connector on the ship. Having a shower just seemed like too much hard work at the moment, especially when his bed looked so comfy, warm and inviting. So he stripped off to his boxers and climbed in, snuggling down under his soft plump quilt that Momma had made him bring, relaxing his tense and aching back for the first time in days. //If anybody buzzes me in during the next few hours, they are certainly going to know just what being cranky is all about// he thought, before turning the light off and closing his eyes.

* * *

He was sitting on the end of the pier, soaking his feet in the warm Florida Keys waters, drinking in the glorious rays of the early morning sunshine.

//Mmmmmm...This is what it must feel like to be in heaven// he thought. Buzzzzzz, buzzzzzz, buzzzzzz...

//Shouldn't be any mosquitoes around here// he thought, turning on his side and swatting his hand at where he thought the sound was coming from.

Buzzzzzz, buzzzzzz, buzzzzzz...

//Damn Mosquito// he thought, bringing his hand down fiercely catching something strangely solid in the process. "Buzz off you damn pest."

"Excuse me Commander, I didn't quite catch that," queried Captain Archer's voice, startling Trip out of his dreamlike slumber. "Sorry about that Captain, I wasn't quite awake there" mumbled a rather embarrassed Trip. He realised it was his comm. link that had been buzzing, and it was that, which he had touched in his effort to swat the mosquito in his dream.

"Don't worry about it Trip," chuckled the Captain. "Sorry to disturb you, but we've come across a rather interesting derelict that I thought you would to see." "Just give me five minutes to freshen up and I'll be there," he yawned, hopping out of bed. //I suppose three hours is better than nothing// he thought, as he glanced over at his clock on the way to freshen himself up in the bathroom.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Trip strolled out of the turbolift onto the bridge. "Captain, you wanted to see me?"

"Arrr Trip, T'Pol's scan's have found something rather interesting."

Commander Tucker walked up to T'Pol, Malcolm and Captain Archer. They were grouped around the operations table, scanning a large derelict space station, which was in orbit around a small planet in a nearby solar system that they had recently entered.

"The object seems deserted," said T'Pol, directing her response to both the Captain and Commander Tucker. "I have scanned the station—while the oxygen level falls on the low side for humans, it is still within tolerable limits. Gravity is in place but all other systems seem to be off line or non-functional. I haven't detected any bio signs, but the sensors are having difficulty penetrating the hull in places. I have detected a small power source radiating from one of the lower decks, though."

"It could be the generator, T'Pol. That is in the vicinity," said Trip, whose interested had certainly been piqued by this new discovery.

"No, this source is not strong enough for that. It is most curious indeed, it seems to be acting independently from the rest of the ship, while also changing position intermittently."

"What do you think Trip, wanna take a look?" chuckled Captain Archer, who knew he didn't need to ask where Trip was concerned.

"Yeah!" replied Trip.

"Right then, T'Pol, Trip, Malcolm and Hoshi, meet me in the Shuttle bay in 10 mins. Travis, you have the bridge."

* * *

Ten minutes later the shuttle pod was easing out of the bay on its way to investigate the space station. On board Captain Archer was piloting the pod with T'Pol next to him checking various readings. Malcolm, Hoshi and Trip were just seated behind them contemplating what was ahead. Hoshi seemed just slightly nervous and on edge, so Trip was trying to distract her and make her laugh with some idle chatter.

"Hey Malcolm, do we really need all those weapons, anyone would think we were going to war," joked Trip.

"You can't be too careful, Commander."

"T'Pol said it was deserted Malcolm. Don't you think you are being a bit paranoid?"

"Appearances aren't always what they seem Commander. I'm just being cautious."

"Jeezz Malcolm and you accuse me of reading too many comic books and sci fi magazines—I think you are the one with the problem. Have you got a secret stash hidden away somewhere that we don't know of?" ribbed Trip trying to rattle his friend.

Not willing to be drawn in, Malcolm just threw him the, you'll-thank-me-later look, and went back to checking his equipment.

* * *

On first inspection the space station was eerily quiet. Objects were either strewn about or lay broken on the floor and any kind of machinery had been smashed or broken beyond repair—in general the place was a mess and a wreck. This didn't seem to matter to Captain Archer who just seemed intrigued by the whole situation. //What on earth happened here?// he quietly pondered to himself.

Malcolm, on the other hand, was deeply concerned with the whole situation, wishing he had brought more security with him. The whole scenery to him just screamed danger and since it was his job to protect everyone, he just didn't feel prepared for what had made this mess. This concerned him even more, since Captain Archer had insisted on the four splitting up to investigate the station.

"Don't you think we should get everyone back in one group and explore together?" suggested Malcolm quietly as he surveyed his surroundings, his every ready phase rifle on constant standby for the unexpected.

"Not yet Malcolm," replied Captain Archer. "There isn't anything showing up on our scanners to indicate danger, and anyway Phlox warned us we would only have a few hours before the low oxygen level starts to affect us. The quickest way is for us to split up."

"But sir, whatever made this damage could still be here. Let me get together some more security, just as an added precaution."

"Malcolm, I said no—you know, maybe Trip is right—sometimes you are just a bit too paranoid, you really need to lighten up," replied Captain Archer with a light smirk.

* * *

T'Pol and Hoshi were busy exploring the floor above, which on reflection was in just as much disarray. T'Pol didn't seem too much concerned, she was Vulcan after all. To the untrained eye it would seem that they hardly ever showed any signs of emotion, but on the inside she was just as curious as the rest.

Hoshi on the other hand was terrified, but she was putting on a brave and strong front. The silent and eerie atmosphere was giving her the creeps but she didn't want to show any signs of weakness in front of T'Pol. She put on a brave face and carried on searching for any clues that might tell them what had happened.

* * *

Trip was exploring the lower lever where the generator was housed. The room was a mess with equipment and tools spilt and thrown around everywhere. All major systems, aside from life support and gravity, were either off line or broken. Since Trip was unfamiliar with the equipment and time was off the essence, he decided to just glance quickly over each system before deciding to follow the anomalous energy reading that was fluctuating on his level. It seemed to be bouncing around, not being in one place for more than 5 minutes at a time, before disappearing and reappearing again in another direction.

//Weirder and weirder// thought Trip as he walked slowly along scanning the area up above, his interest and curiosity level peaked at a high point. "Archer to Tucker ...Archer to Tuck," beeped his communicator.

"Yes Cap'n?"

"How's it going down there Trip?"

"Well I don't think much of their housekeeping. This place is a mess."

"Same up here," said Archer. "Looks like who ever abandoned this place certainly left in a hurry and quite a while ago by the amount of dust that has gathered. What about that energy reading, we're not reading anything up here?"

"According to my scanner its right up ahead, but the damn thing won't stay still long enough for me to get an accurate reading."

"Hang on, don't go any further alone. It would be safer if we approached this thing together. Malcolm and I will be right down with you in about five minutes."

Something suddenly energized right behind Trip, knocking him to the ground. His communicator flew out of his hands and clattered to the ground.

"Sure thin.. Son of a bitch! Something's got me ...arrrrrrghhhhhh!" screamed Trip as he was dragged away by his legs. He tried to grab anything in sight, but it was no use. The floor flew past him to fast for him to catch on to something.

"Trip!", screamed Archer but there was no response. He and Malcolm exchanged a worried glance. They both sprinted down to the lower level as quickly as possible, warning T'Pol and Hoshi and ordering them to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Trip was in a panic. He couldn't see what was pulling him but it was strong and fast. His fingers were bleeding as he desperately tried to grab anything to slow himself down. His jumpsuit burned his skin as it brushed roughly across the floor and his calf felt like it had huge talons ripping into his flesh. Trip tried to think straight, but the fear inside was rising, causing him to hyperventilate.

All of a sudden, he found himself lying still on the floor, what ever had grabbed him had let go. He lifted himself up off the floor, glancing around to see if he could spy his captive, but here was nothing in sight. All was quiet, still and eerie once more. Trip glanced down to check his leg, expecting to see ripped flesh and muscle tangled within the material of his uniform. Instead everything looked normal, he flexed to see if there was any pain, but apart from some minor cramping everything was fine. Weirder and weirder he thought.

Deciding to check out his surroundings he started to stand up. Suddenly Trip felt his body rise off the floor and start to float towards the ceiling. Damn the grav generators must have gone offline he thought. If that was the case though, why was he the only one in the room rising. He tried to move like his training in zero-grav had taught him but to no avail. It was as if he was paralyzed and being pulled by a powerful force.

Trip felt himself hit the ceiling—his body felt like it was weighted down, pinned by an invisible force. Except his head, he couldn't move any other part of his body. The fear and panic start to rise inside him once more, as he was near enough about 50 feet in the air and it was a very long way down.

* * *

Suddenly Trip heard a low deep voice inside his head "What are you and what is your purpose?".

"Who said that?" said Trip glancing left and right. "Where are you, show yourself!"

Again he heard a low deep sound inside his head. "What are you and what is your purpose?" it repeated.

"I'm a human, from the earth ship Enterprise. We're on a peaceful mission of exploration", replied Trip, wondering just who the hell he was talking to. When he didn't get a reply, this coupled together with his desperate situation caused him to start panicking. He didn't want to sound aggressive in case he aggravated his situation, but he felt trapped, scared and horribly aware of how high up he was and how far down he would fall. This automatically brought out the defensive side to his nature, which unfortunately made his next statement sound quite adversarial, "Hey where are you. Show yourself you coward and let me down so I can kick your ass."

"Why do you carry weapon's and why is your ship so heavily armed?"

"It's for defensive purposes only," replied Trip. Inside he was telling himself to calm down so he could talk his way out of his situation. (It wasn't working though)

At that moment Captain Archer, Malcolm Reed, T'Pol and Hoshi ran into the room. "Trip, where are you?" shouted Captain Archer, frantically looking around him.

"I'm up here, sir"

"How on earth did you get up there?" said Captain Archer looking at Trip with a confused, yet concerned expression.

"How are you managing to stay up there is a more appropriate question," replied T'Pol. She was looking at Trip with her usual eyebrow arched upwards.

"Well gee how the hell should I know? I was following this energy reading when something grabbed me, pulled me into this room and lifted me off the floor. It's got me pinned here and I can't move," replied a rather annoyed, yet worried Trip. "Worse still, I can hear something talking to me, asking me questions. But I can't see them."

Captain Archer looked at T'Pol. "Are there any life signs showing on your scanner, which might indicate another presence on the station?"

"Apart from that anomalous energy reading that has been present since we first scanned the station, there is nothing else. It would therefore be safe to assume that the anomalous energy reading is what grabbed Commander Tucker and must also be responsible for his present predicament."

"Where is it at the moment?" replied Captain Archer. "Maybe Hoshi can establish contact so we can find out what it wants with Trip".

Before T'Pol could answer, a low deep voice echoed around the chamber. "What is your purpose?"

Everyone looked around, but no one could see the owner of the voice or where it was coming from. "We are on a peaceful exploration mission. We came across this station orbiting the planet. Our sensors couldn't penetrate the hull and no one was answering our hails, so we decided to investigate in case our help was needed!" shouted Captain Archer.

"You are heavily armed and carry weapons on your person. You are here to attack me."

"They are for defensive purpose only," replied Captain Archer.

"You lie, you are here to attack me."

At this moment Trip felt the weight that was pinning him to the ceiling lift, which resulted in him falling to the floor. "Arrrrrrghhhhhhhh!" screamed Trip raising his arms to cover his face as the ground approached at an alarming speed.

"Nooooooooo!" screamed Hoshi, watching in horror as Trip fell. Even T'Pol looked concerned, helpless to prevent Commander Tucker's coming demise. Malcolm automatically whipped out his phaser reaching out desperately to shoot whoever was causing his friend distress. It was to no avail, he couldn't see anything. Concern became evident on his face—concern for his falling friend, concern with his failure to do his job properly and protect his companion. Deep down there was also anger at his Captain for failing to take notice of his security protocols and keeping everyone together.

"Why would we lie," screamed Captain Archer, horrified at what was happening to his best friend. "We are not here to attack you!"

About 5 feet from the ground Trip's freefall halted. He froze mid air suspended like he was on invisible wires. Trip peeped out from his hands, his face white from shock and his whole body shaking from fear. He then slowly started to rise once more back up to his previous position on the ceiling. Trip tried to call for his friends to help him, but his voice failed him, due in part to fear and his struggle for breath from hyperventilating.

"You will return to your vessel."

"I'm not leaving my officer," shouted Captain Archer. "Release him."

"You will return to your vessel!" repeated the voice.

"No, I won't leave without my officer."

Again the weight pinning him to the ceiling released, causing him to descend once again at incredible speed. "Arrrrrrrrrrggggghhhhh!" screamed Trip in obvious fear for his life.

"Stopppppp!" screamed Captain Archer and Malcolm together, while T'Pol and Hoshi looked on with sheer horror.

"Alright!" shouted Captain Archer who was overwhelmed with fear for his friend. "We'll leave. Just stop, please stop."

At this Trip's descent halted once again, slowly beginning to ascend to his original spot on the ceiling. Trip was white with fright, his breath coming in gulps—the sheer horror of his situation slowly dawning on him. He looked at Captain Archer with huge deer-in-the-headlights blue eyes, silently pleading with him not to leave yet knowing deep down that was the solution to his immediate problem of being a scrambled mess on the floor.

"Hang in there Trip," shouted Captain Archer as they slowly backed out of the room. "I'll get you out of here. Don't worry, we won't leave without you."

Despite these reassurances, Trip was left with a huge sinking feeling inside him that he wouldn't see any of his friends again.


	3. Chapter 3

All was quiet on the shuttle ride back to Enterprise. Everyone was concerned for the safety of their popular comrade, even T'Pol, although you would not know it to look at her. As soon as they felt the familiar bump, which indicated that the shuttle was once again firmly entrenched in the shuttle bay, Captain Archer turned to face his officers.

"Alright everyone, gather together in the briefing room in 5 minutes. T'Pol see that Phlox is also included. I want everyone to put their heads together—I want a working plan people to get Trip out of there and I want it in action as soon as possible."

"Yes Captain," replied both T'Pol and Hoshi as they jumped out of the shuttle.

Malcolm who had sat stone-faced throughout the ride back not looking at anyone, jumped out without saying a word.

"Malcolm," said Captain Archer. "Do you have anything you want to add?"

"Off the record sir!"

"Okay Malcolm, of the record."

"Well sir, I just wish you would let me bloody well do my job," said Reed who was seething. He had bottled up his feelings inside long enough and he was bloody well going to let his Captain have it. "I know I can be a little overcautious at times, but we wouldn't get into half the messes we do if you would just take on board some of my concerns. I feel like I am a bloody joke at times for you to dismiss me at every turn. I warned you about extra measures, but you just laughed me off. Well look where that's got us now, Trip's in danger. You brought me on board because my record in security is first class; let me show you why for a change."

"Trip's my friend too Malcolm, I'm just as concerned as you," replied Captain Archer. He always knew his security officer was like a little bomb waiting to explode. He just didn't think he would see it directed at him. "I do respect you as a security officer and I do take onboard your concerns. I know you want me to be more security driven, but as I told you before, I can't be that type of captain especially on a mission of exploration, such as this. I have to walk a fine line between trust and caution, for this I need to follow my gut. My gut told me not to be over cautious in this instinct, I was wrong. For that I'm sorry, but I am not going to change."

"I'm sorry sir for being out of line, but seeing Trip like that being dangled like a yo-yo, it got to me," replied Malcolm. "I'll try to keep my outbursts to a minimum from now on."

"You vent at me as much as you want Malcolm, I might not always agree but I will take what you say into consideration. Right now though, we need to keep focused for Trip's sake."

"Your right, sir. Let's go." Inside though Malcolm was still seething, he was damn good at his job and he achieved this by being a stickler for protocol, and having high expectations in his areas of defence and security. He respected his captain and admired his loyalty and devotion to his crew—he'd never forget how the Captain put his life on the line to rescue him from that trapped mine. The only problem he saw, was that Captain Archer was too trusting, especially when it came to matters of security. This had caused problems in the past, which they had narrowly got out of. One day though, they were not going to be so lucky—Malcolm prayed that this was not going to be that day.

* * *

Trip was trying to calm himself and get his breathing back to a normal rhythm. He remembered Phlox telling everyone that they could only stay on the station for a few hours before the low oxygen content would start to take effect. After ten minutes of deep breathing exercises, Trip began to feel a little calmer. Looking around, Trip decided to call out to his captor. If he could get on its good side, he might be able to convince it to let him go. Well that was the plan anyway!

"Hey where are you. I want to talk to you!" said Trip, trying not to sound aggressive.

There was no reply.

"Look! I just want to talk, that's all," said Trip, trying again.

"What do you want to talk about!" replied back a low deep voice.

"Well you could start by telling me what you are and where you are from?" said Trip.

"I am a Vortal. We used to live on the planet down below us. Before the hunters came our numbers were in the thousands, now there are less than fifty of us. We are creatures of the night, sustained by the planets life force. This gives us special powers—we can talk without words, move objects without touch and disappear/reappear instantaneously. We lived our lives peacefully, co-existing and sharing our habitat with other life forces."

"You say that in the past tense. What happened?" replied Trip.

"The Ringtock happened. They are alien visitors who decided at first to observe us, through this space station. Then the hunting started.

"Why do they want to kill you?" replied Trip, getting more curious.

"They didn't at first, they wanted to harness our powers for themselves. They captured me and my mate, holding us captive here and placing us through numerous experiments and tests. After failing to harness our powers, they got angry. That's when the killing started."

"So what happened, did you fight back?"

"Yes! We fought back and drove them away, but because there are so few of us left we are barely managing to survive."

"Oh!" replied Trip, who was sincerely quite saddened by the tale. "What happened to you and your mate?"

"During the alien's exodus from the planet, my mate and I managed to free ourselves and drive most of the aliens from this station. My mate was unfortunately killed during the process. Now I am alone and have been for quite some time."

"I'm sorry, for everything you have gone through," said Trip expressing deep concern for what this creature and others like it had experienced. "Maybe we can help. We could take you back to the planet, back to others like yourself," suggested Trip.

"That is no longer possible, experiments by the alien scientists have caused my body to readapt, leaving me to replenish my life force by other means. I am no longer capable of living down on the planets surface."

"There must be something we can do, something that will convince you we are not like the others," said Trip.

"You can help me. You can help me survive!"

"How!" replied a rather confused Trip.

"You will give me your life force."

"What! What do you mean"

"All beings and creatures are driven by an invisible life force. It is what sustains our bodies and minds. Mine was sustained by the planet below, now I have adapted to live by other means. Up to now I have been sustained by the alien scientists and other visitors who sought out this station. Now it is your turn."


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Archer, T'Pol, Malcolm, Hoshi and Doctor Phlox were all gathered around the operations table in the situation room, which was showing a simulated diagram of the alien space station.

"Alright people," said Captain Archer facing the small group. "I want some answers as to how we are going to get Trip out of there. According to Phlox, we don't have a lot of time."

"That's right Captain" replied Phlox. "As I mentioned before when you were getting ready for this mission, the oxygen content is on the low side for humans. You can tolerate this for a couple of hours, any more and you will start to develop symptoms of oxygen deprivation."

"What does this mean for Trip," inquired Captain Archer.

"Well he's only been over there for about twenty minutes, so this gives us a small margin of time to think of a plan and put it in action," replied Malcolm.

"That would usually be the case," replied Phlox, "but I have been monitoring the Commander's bio sign and found something rather disturbing. He is showing signs of stress, which is certainly understandable given his present situation. What are unusual though are these readings here." Phlox pointed to the screen for the others to understanding what he was referring to.

"What is so unusual about them Doc?" asked a concerned Captain Archer.

"Well they indicate a weakening of Commander Tucker's life sign," said Phlox. "It's as if an outside force is drawing energy from his body."

"How bad is this?" inquired Malcolm.

"At the moment it's not causing any visible problems. The longer he is trapped there, the weaker he will get from the energy drain due to his body's organs starting to shut down. Coupled together with the low oxygen content, it shortens the time needed for a rescue attempt."

"How long has he got Doc?" asked a distressed Captain Archer, who was growing more and more worried about his friend's predicament?

"Another hour before organ damage starts to set in, after that you will probably have another forty minutes before his symptoms become too severe for me to heal. I may be slightly wrong about the time estimate, since I can only go off his bio sign readings shown here," replied Phlox who was trying to give some hope to his anxious colleges. "Either way we don't have long. The sooner we recover him the better it will be."

"Right people," said Captain Archer, "let's have some ideas."

"We could try the transporter," suggested Malcolm

"No," replied Phlox "his bio sign is too unstable for a successful transport."

"From this creature's behavior," said T'Pol, "it would indicate that it has telekinetic powers. Therefore it is logical to conclude that the creature is telepathic also."

"Go on," urged Captain Archer.

"Since Vulcan's are telepathic also," suggested T'Pol, "maybe I could connect with this creature causing it to relinquish its hold on the Commander."

Everyone threw T'Pol a surprised look at this new information, everyone that is except Phlox who said "I always thought Vulcan's were touch telepaths."

"Yes and No!" replied T'Pol. "Differences vary between individuals. I should be able to connect once I enter a deep meditative state."

"Have you done this before," inquired Malcolm.

"No!" replied T'Pol who appeared quite uncomfortable at the inquiring glances from her colleagues. Vulcan's by nature were quite reserved about their personal sides. Normally she would not have offered this information freely, but this was an emergency, logic dictated that she adapt.

"If it released its hold, wouldn't this cause Commander Tucker to fall to his death," replied Hoshi. She shuddered, flashing back to this scene earlier.

"Not if we transported him before he hit the ground", said T'Pol.

"I don't know," replied Malcolm, "it sounds kind of risky and experimental at that. First it might not work at all, even if it does and our timing was off...Trip is a gonna!"

"Then we have to make sure that it isn't, Mr. Reed," replied T'Pol.

"T'Pol, what about you? Will there be any danger to you," asked Captain Archer. He didn't want to bring up the incident with Tolaris or the resulting Panar Syndrome in front of the others, but his look to T'Pol conveyed to her what he was thinking.

"It depends on the creature, but I believe I can make contact with relatively little harm to myself," replied T'Pol.

"Captain I could stay with T'Pol to monitor her condition," said Doctor Phlox hoping to reassure any of his Captains fears.

T'Pol threw him the 'I-can-take-care-of-myself-look', but offered no further comment.

"No we are going to need you on Enterprise in case Trip needs medical attention. How close to you have to be to gain contact?" asked Captain Archer.

"Just outside the station on a shuttlepod should be sufficient," replied T'Pol.

Captain Archer thought for a minute, thinking over what they had been discussing. He didn't like the idea of placing T'Pol and Trip in danger, but since there were no other suggestions and time was running short, he relented to the plan.

"Okay people let's get this plan in action and get Trip home," said Captain Archer. T'Pol, Travis can pilot a shuttlepod in to orbit around the station and Hoshi can monitor your condition once you enter a meditative state. Malcolm, your quick eye and skills make you the perfect candidate to handle the transporter."

Travis who had been working his post at helm, choose this moment to interrupt. "Captain, sorry to disturb you but we have a situation here."

Everyone looked upon and began to return to their posts at the sound of his concerned voice! "Yes Travis, what's the matter," replied Captain Archer walking towards the centre chair.

"That alien ship that attacked us three days ago has returned. It's entered the system and coming straight for us," replied Travis.

"Battle stations everyone!" shouted Captain Archer. //Great, this is just what we need know// he thought. //Hang on Trip//


	5. Chapter 5

Trip was feeling tired and exhausted with a big headache coming on. This was probably expected he thought, since he had been looking at the floor far below him for the past twenty minutes expecting to fall again. That alone would stress anyone out, raising there blood pressure. He had hoped to keep himself occupied by talking with the Vortal, but it had been silent for the last ten minutes. To keep the panic inside him from rising, he asked himself //what would Jon do if he as in this situation?

Come on Trip you idiot, he wouldn't have got himself in this situation in the first place. You're such a liability; I'm surprised he's not sent you packing already.

Stop it, that's all you need, depress yourself even further. Come on think positive, what would Jon do in this situation?

Well he would try and gauge the situation by getting all the information he could before trying to negotiate his way out.

Right then that's the plan, lets see if I can get its attention again.//

"Hey where are you. I want to talk to you again!" said Trip.

There was no reply.

"Well if you won't talk, the least you could do is show yourself," said Trip trying not to sound desperate.

"Why!"

"Hey I'm just trying to make small talk here!" replied Trip sarcastically. Then in a more cooperative tone he asked, "You said you couldn't live on your planet anymore, maybe our doctor could help you."

"You are the same as the others!" screeched the Vortal, before letting off a huge ear piercing scream, "aaaaaaaarrrrggggghhhhhhh".

//Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned the word doctor// thought Trip as the sound pierced through his head, making his headache ten times worse. //Great going Trip, some negotiator you are.//

"Please stop!" said Trip, wanting to cover his ears to block out that horrible sound. This was impossible though, since he was unable to move. "Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to anger you. I just want to help you understand that we aren't like the others." The sound was so loud, Trip thought he would pass out. "Please stop!" he cried in pain.

The sound stopped, much to Trip's relief.

"Show me!"

"Excuse me!" said Trip sounding confused. He shook his head trying to clear the fog, which the screech had descended into his mind.

"Show me!" replied the alien, "let me see your thoughts."

Trip wasn't keen on this idea, the memory was all to clear and painful from what happened the last time he let someone read his mind. //If I get pregnant again, John is going to kill me!// thought Trip.

Despite his reluctance, he agreed. He wanted to show the Vortal that he could cooperate, hoping he could gain his trust and henceforth his own freedom.

"Okay!" said Trip sounding slightly nervous. "What do you want me to do?"

"Clear your mind!"

Trip closed his eyes and breathed deeply, hoping it would relax him and enable to clear his thoughts. At first he felt nothing, then he slowly felt a small ache in his temples like a small drill was working it way through his skull. Trip tried to relax, but the ache was getting more and more painful. He felt his heartbeat get quicker and quicker as the panic started to well up. "Stop!" he cried out, "it hurts." It got stronger and stronger, he could stand it no longer, he screamed throwing his head back in pain. The build up increased until Trip blacked out into unconsciousness.

* * *

He opened his eyes and sat up. He was in the movie theatre on board Enterprise all alone, holding a bowl of popcorn—it was very tranquil and silent. Suddenly the film started up on the screen in front of him, he couldn't tear his eyes away. It was him on screen, his life, all his memories—from the time that he was a small boy playing with his brother and sister, his graduation from high school, his first love, his entry into Starfleet, his appointment to Enterprise and all their missions of their exploration so far. __*

* * *

"Hoshi open hailing frequencies," yelled Captain Archer, "Travis steer us away from the station and take up a defensive position. Malcolm, polarise the hull plating and arm the cannons. I'm not taking any chances this time."

The last encounter had been close, inflicting quite extensive damage to Enterprise, although saying this, Enterprise had inflicted its fair share back. The two ships were evenly matched in firepower and tactics, with the alien ship just slightly taking the edge. This was probably the reason why a battle hadn't ensued this time around, as both ships were facing each other squaring off and sizing each other up.

"Captain!" said Hoshi, "they're hailing us."

"Put them up on screen Ensign," replied Captain Archer.

"%$% __*!," said the alien captain, "* &>%$@&*^."

"Hoshi!!"

"I'm doing my best sir, but the UT is having a hard time locking on," replied Hoshi. "Try to keep them talking."

"Hello! I'm Captain Archer from the earth ship Enterprise. How can we help?"

"$%^&*$%^&*!" said the alien captain, "$%^&*%$."

Captain Archer threw Hoshi a determined glance, which silently ordered her to hurry things up.

"Nearly there sir. Try speaking to them again," said Hoshi.

"I'm Captain Archer from the earth ship Enterprise. How can we help?" he repeated.

"I am Captain Varn from the Ringtock Empire," replied the alien captain. "You have trespassed into our territory. Retreat immediately before we open fire."

"I apologise!" explained Captain Archer. "If you had mentioned this previously we..."

"We have no wish to engage in conversations or relationships. We are here to defend what is ours. Retreat immediately or we will open fire," interrupted Captain Varn in a brusque and aggressive manner.

"With all due respects, that didn't happen last time and I very much doubt you will manage it this time," replied Captain Archer in a defensive manner.

The two captains stared at each other, sizing up each other up before debating their next move.

"We have a man trapped on the space station," said Captain Archer trying to calm the situation down. "All we want is time to rescue him."

"You had no right to trespass on what is ours in the first place," said Captain Varn.

"We did not no this planet or station belonged to you, I again offer my apologies," replied Captain Archer. "As I previously stated, all we want is to retrieve my officer. After this we will leave."

"I doubt you will have much luck. There is a dangerous alien on board that station, which has killed many of my species. We have decided to put an end to this menace."

"This is what has my officer trapped. We have a plan to recover him, all I ask is time to put it in action," replied Captain Archer.

There was silence again as the two captains again stared at each other contemplating their next move.

"You have fifteen minutes, Captain Archer. We will then put an end to this menace, whether you have retrieved your crewman or not." With this Captain Varn disappeared from the screen.


	6. Chapter 6

Trip felt himself coming round, he didn't know how long he had been unconscious but his head hurt like hell, his vision was foggy and blurred, he felt as weak as a kitten with pain coursing around his insides. He wasn't sure if this was from the Vortal or from being pinned against the ceiling for so long. Whichever the cause he was more scared than he had ever been in his life, and that was saying something considering the scrapes he had gotten himself into.

Trip wanted to talk to the Vortal again but his throat was as dry as a bone and he felt like he didn't have any energy left. His innermost thoughts kept telling him not to give up, to keep on trying, but his strong resolve was crumbling away just like his strength. A tear welled up in his eye expressing sorrow for himself, for his family that he would never see again and for his friends back on Enterprise. Five minutes after this he fell unconscious.

The Vortal watched him from his hiding place, he was torn by this strange being—a feeling none of his captives had ever brought out in him before. From viewing this ones thoughts, his feelings were that they were a compassionate and caring species capable of moments of kindness to other strangers. He needed this one so he could go on surviving, if you could call this surviving—all alone, angry and bitter. If he went ahead and drained this one, wouldn't that make him no better than the Ringtock—this troubled him greatly, more than it had ever done before. For the first time he began to doubt and question his motives of what and why he was doing this.

* * *

Travis was nearly finished prepping the shuttlepod when the comm. buzzed.

"Archer to Travis!" beeped the comm.

"Yes sir!" replied Travis.

"How much longer do you need to prep the shuttle?" asked Captain Archer?

"About another ten minutes," replied Travis. "I'm almost ready."

"Skip all but the necessary diagnostics, we need to launch now," said Captain Archer. "Phlox has been monitoring Commander Tucker's biosigns and they are getting weak and erratic. If we are going to have any chance in bringing him back alive, we need to do it now."

"Right sir!" replied Travis with more urgency in his voice. "I will be ready to go in about three minutes."

"T'Pol and Hoshi are on there way down. Archer out!"

Travis ran back to the shuttle and finished his prep launch at top-notch speed. The thought of being too late to save Commander Tucker was not one he wanted to contemplate, since he was a good friend and a superior he looked up to and admired very much. He was more than a superior officer to the juniors like him; he was a moral booster, a friend to talk to and a mentor that everyone wanted to be like.

T'Pol and Hoshi entered into he shuttlepod, just as he was running his last check

"Ensign are you ready," asked T'Pol.

"Yes Ma'am!" replied Travis.

T'Pol buzzed the comm. "T'Pol to Captain Archer, we are launching now."

"Good luck T'Pol and be careful," replied Captain Archer, hoping that she would be successful and that he would see his friend again soon. The thought that he might lose his friend had been creeping into his mind, especially after the encounter with the Ringtock ship. This caused him great discomfort, since he knew he could not nor wanted to go on with the mission without his surrogate baby brother by his side. They just had to be successful, they had to be.

* * *

Malcolm was already in the transporter room, adjusting the controls and trying to lock on to Trip's bio sign with a determined look on his face. He hated this bloody machine, just like he knew the Commander did too, although Trip hadn't directly admitted it. He set this aside though, he had to be focused for Trip's sake and his timing had to be just right. Unfortunately this was not going to be a worry, since he was having problems locking onto anything at the moment.

"Damn!" he shouted, slamming his fists onto the consoles in disgust. It was all up to T'Pol now, if she couldn't disrupt the alien's hold, he wouldn't be able to put his part of the plan in action and Trip would be doomed.

* * *

Travis halted the shuttlepod just outside the stations orbital perimeter. Turning round to the other occupants, he noticed that T'Pol had already positioned herself on floor in a lotus position. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was becoming slower as she slipped into a deep meditating state. Hoshi was beside her on the floor with a scanner positioned next to T'Pol taking readings and a hyper spray in the other. (In case T'Pol got into any difficulties and she needed to knock her out quick)

T'Pol felt peaceful, calm and relaxed, there was nothing like meditation to be totally at ease and in control of yourself and your emotions. T'Pol began to let herself open up so she could connect with the presence on the station, she was not disappointed. Soon she began to feel a strong force pervade her mind. Gentle at first, it probed her thoughts and memories, after a while it built up becoming more forceful in its exploration. T'Pol threw back her head crying out in pain. Hoshi immediately checked her scanner to see if T'Pol was in any danger. Although her readings were slightly elevated, they hadn't reached the level which Phlox said indicated concern, so she drew back allowing T'Pol to continue.

* * *

Captain Archer was sat perched in his chair waiting for news of any new developments.

"Captain!" yelled the watch at Helm, "the other ship is heading towards the space station." "Open hailing frequencies and get hull plating to full power!" said Captain Archer looking at his replacement bridge officers. He then buzzed the comm., "Malcolm, get up here now."

"Captain! What about the transporter?" replied Malcolm?

"It'll have to wait Lieutenant. Get up here fast."

The image of Captain Varn suddenly came up on screen. "Your time is up!" he said.

"Keep away from the space station. I can't allow you to open fire, not while my officer is still trapped over there," said Captain Archer.

"Do not try to stop us or I will destroy your ship." Captain Varn replied icily.

Without taking his eyes off the screen Captain Archer said "Helm, place Enterprise in between the space station and Captain Varn's ship, match him move for move."

The two Captains again stared each other down in an aggressive manner. "Well Captain Varn, I think the next move is your."

Captain Varn ceased communications and brought up shields and weapons. He then proceeded to place his ship in an attack position.

"Battle stations!" shouted Captain Archer, on seeing Varn's decision. "It looks like he's decided."


	7. Chapter 7

T'Pol tried desperately to fight back, anything to gain the upper hand of the situation or her. It was not meant to be, as she felt herself slipping deeper and deeper under the alien's control. It was just too powerful; she would never be able to disrupt its hold. Again Hoshi become concerned, she could see that T'Pol was struggling to retain her sanity. Her scanner also confirmed this as the bio readings were dangerously close to an unsafe or possible fatal level.

Now was the time to end this part of the plan, it caused her great pain when she pondered what the failure of her mission would mean to Trip's fate. Reluctantly she pressed the hypo spray to T'Pol's neck, after a few seconds the readings on her scanner indicated that contact had been lost and T'Pol was now asleep. Hoshi felt despair welling up inside her, since it was her call to halt T'Pol's attempt. Despite hearing from Captain Archer a few minutes ago to return to the ship, she placed the failure to retrieve Trip firmly on her shoulders.

* * *

The Vortal was feeling very conflicted. Despite his actions against their colleague, the humans were preparing to defend the space station against his enemy. There reasoning may not solely have been to defend him, but the outcome was still the same never-the-less. These actions as well the previous images from this humans mind proved to him they were a species that could be trusted. If he went ahead and drained this human, he would then be no different than the Ringtock who had slaughtered his people. This he would not allow, it had to end, the endless slaughter on both sides. Gathering his strength together he levitated Commander Tucker's still and motionless body towards himself, which he then enveloped with his body. Envisioning Enterprise with his mind he focused all of his remaining strength into teleporting both of them onto the bridge.

Captain Archer and Travis both jumped up in shock; Malcolm leaped up aiming his phase pistol at the creature; Hoshi recoiled in revulsion; T'Pol calmly focused her attention on the creature raising her eyebrow in surprise.

"I am sorry about your friend. I was wrong in my assumptions, please thank him for enlightening me," said the creature. At least everyone thought he spoke, it was hard to tell—its face held a blank stare and its mouth didn't move. The words just seemed to appear from nowhere and hang in the air.

At this moment, the enemy ship sailed past on its way to the space station, firing off two warning blasts on Enterprise. No one reacted, they were too engrossed focusing on the alien creature which had now placed the body of their Commander on the floor.

"He is alive, the draining was incomplete. I can't condone what I have done in the past to survive. I can only change what I do in the future. As payment for not taking the life of your friend, please make sure no more lives are taken from the planet. Can I place my trust in you for this?"

"Yes!" replied Captain Archer in reply to his question. "Thank you"

At this the Vortal transported back again on to the station waiting for his forthcoming demise. He focused all his remaining strength onto the generator. At the split second the torpedo from the Ringtock's ship hit the station, he focused the energy from the generator into the blast. "Soon we will be together my love, but not before I take your killers with me. Revenge is mine at last."

The shockwave was immense, enveloping the alien ship completely destroying it. Enterprise was caught on the edge of the blast, warning signals went off all over as it was thrown violently from side to side. Damage was significant, but at least they were still alive to tell the tale and near enough in one piece.


	8. Epilogue

Trip was lying on a bio bed in sickbay, it had been three days since the Vortal had returned him to the ship, three days for him to contemplate what had happened.

"Hey! How are you doing" said Captain Archer as he entered sickbay.

"Not bad!" said Trip, "Phlox said he will release me tomorrow. Can't wait, I need to get stuck into the repairs or we will never get going again."

"Don't think you are going to get stuck back in as soon as you get out," replied Captain Archer trying to look stern. "You are going to take things easy and rest."

Trip just looked at him and gave him the yeah-an-pigs-might-fly look, causing John to laugh.

"Hey, I'm proud of you. You really kept it together over there," said Captain Archer trying to perk Trip up a bit.

"That's a joke, I fell apart, as per usual," replied Trip feeling sorrow for himself.

"I don't know what you mean by falling apart, you kept a level head and you kept on negotiating, despite being in pain and hurt. That's something to be proud of. You, not us Commander, you convinced the Vortal of our intentions turning its prospective back to our favour. Don't be too hard on yourself Trip."

"I got myself into a sticky situation again," argued back Trip who wasn't convinced.

"Yes, but you got yourself out of it in the end as well," replied Captain Archer. "That was no mean feat convincing the Vortal of our good intentions, but it was you who convinced him in the end."

"I think you threatening to engage the Ringtock's ship might also have had something to do with it as well," said Trip, who could see his friend was just trying to make him feel better.

"Well okay I'll give you that, we both did it," replied Captain Archer clasping his friend's hand into his own. "We make a great team."


End file.
